Supermarkets, drugstores and similar shopping areas such as the increasingly popular discount warehouse-like shops present unique signage display problems. These unique problems are the result of the necessity to display widely diverse consumer-related products which do not lend themselves to the use of a single signage system. Particularly in discount warehouse-like shopping environments, it is also commonplace to hang signage from a ceiling-like structure in order to attract the even casual shopper to a specific display or sales area.
In the past, retail and wholesale shopping facilities were required to inventory different sign systems depending upon whether the signage was to be hung from a ceiling or supported by a floor standing display such as an easel base support. In addition, prior signage systems were difficult to assemble in the field and, once assembled, were difficult to break down for storage or reassembly in a different storage location. Finally, completely different sign systems were required for signage of different dimension. There continues to be an obvious need to provide signage of various dimensions depending upon the orientation required to promote a given display.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a signage system capable of being employed within a supermarket or like environment, universally, with minor modification from service area to service area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universally acceptable signage system which can easily be assembled in the field of a snap-fit design which can accommodate signage of varying sizes and which can be broken down and stored conveniently.
These and further objects of the present invention will be more readily appreciated when considering the following description and appended claims.